Miyuki's Madcapped Adventure!
by Mecha gir
Summary: The revision of 'DA DOOMIES*A Tallest Adventure* only now given a mystery genre!Chapter 2 is now up!!READ IT!!!! oh and please R/R, It'll make me work faster!
1. Miyuki's Dream Thing

Miyuki's Odd Madcapped adventure!  
Chapter 1:Miyuki's Dream thing!  
By:Mecha Gir  
  
Author's note:  
Revised Edition!!!  
Yup!If you see this that means it's a revised edition!  
New title, same story line, new plot!!!! Now it's about  
Miyuki making ZIM a tallest!!! what will happen? FIND OUT!!!  
Review this or the original before July 25 02 and you'll  
be on Mecha Gir's realy lame award thingy!!!!!!WITH 3 MESSAGES FROM OUR SPONSERS!!!  
  
  
  
  
*setting:The Massive:  
[Red]  
PURPLE!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER PRESSSSED THE FEAR BUTTON!  
[Purple]  
HOW WAS I WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW??!!!! IT HAD NO LABEL!!!  
*We see Red and Purple running away from demons*  
[Demon1]  
BLABLABLA..CLICKYCLICKY!!!!!!  
[RED]  
hey... clicky pen noises... BIG TEETH YYYYYAHHHHH!!!!!!  
*The pair run and run*  
[Purple]  
NOOOOO!!!hey look techno magazine..BIG RED EYS...YYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
*lots of demons surrond Red and Purple*  
[Demon2]  
HAHAHAGYFIKALDAS  
*Miyuki appeaers*  
[Red]  
WHAT??? MIYUKI?? THAT'S AMAZING!!  
[Purple]  
this makes no sense..  
[Miyuki]  
With the power I have I call off the demons!  
*Demons don't go and Spork appears*  
[Spork]  
And I call off the Doomies!  
*Demons go away and Zim's blob thing comes and eats all of them*  
NOT!  
[Spork]  
HEY ITS ZIM'S BLOB THING!!!  
YYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
[Red]  
NOOO!! WE'RE GONNA GET EATEN!  
[Puple]  
THATS HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!  
[Miyuki]  
NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!! NOT AGAIN!!  
*all get eaten for real this time*  
[Red]  
this sux...  
--------------------------------------------------  
HI PEOPLES!!!!!! I know it's suspenseful and all but just skip   
this part if you don't wanna read my stuff!  
HOW TO OBITAN IRKEN FUN DIP!!!  
1. make container labeld 'irken fun dip' and put irken logo!  
2. Buy a pack of wonka fun dip  
2. put dip into container  
3. get out pixystix and start eating...  
MMMMM... snack!  
--------------------------------------------------  
*setting:Inside Zim's blob:  
[Red]  
This sux  
[Miyuki]  
ha! what a tallest reunion!  
[Spork]  
Deja vu WHY!?  
[Purple]  
Hey it's ZIM!  
[ZIM]  
HI TALLEST!!! oh so you all got aten too...  
*Tallest look all evil*  
[ZIM]  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
[Red]  
DIE ZIM DIE!!!  
[ZIM]  
NNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
*Zim falls down in the digestive system.. and*  
*Setting: Miyuki's bed*  
[Miyuki]  
OH MAN!!! WHAT A HORRIBLE DREAM....  
Red and Purple- Tallest??? I won't allow it!I KNOW!!!  
I'll make ZIM be the tallest!!! yeah that's a good Idea!  
I'll make ZIM tall and comit sucide! YEAH!!!! GOOD PLAN!!!  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Here's some Spoilers...  
Spork will be in here ... somewhere... later in the fic!But Where??  
Sneakyonfoota has major Role!But How??*  
ZIM GET'S GIR EARLY!!! But why??  
Red and Purple will get a major Charecter change!But when???  
And a Guest person! But Who???  
  
*sneakyonfoota picture can be found at wormbaby.com  
somewhere.. 


	2. Reasoning and Stuff

Miyuki's Madcapped Adventure  
Chapter 2: Reasoning and stuff  
  
  
Hi People! From my first review I've gotton the reviewer asked why   
Miyuki was gona comit suicide, well she didn't want Red and Purple   
to be Tallests so she had a plan to first make ZIM about as tall as her   
and comit suicide making ZIM the tallest. This Chapter she has a change   
of plans though...  
  
[Place: Planet Cusan]  
  
[Miyuki]  
Hmm.. I see, now where do you make these.. Grow tall potions?  
[Wizard1]  
Well, we make them here! We have a fresh batch ready! Yoy can have it!  
[Miyuki]  
Thanks, I'll leave this planet for conquest so the planet jackers don't come 'K?  
[Wizard2]  
'K!  
  
[Place: Irk]  
  
[Red]  
C'mon ZIM you'll never be tallest!  
[Zim]  
Of couse I will! And Ill let you 2 be top class invaders!  
[Purple]  
ohhhhh.. OK so maybe you will!  
[Red]  
Yeah and miyuki is running around a swamp getting some growth flowers  
*The three irkens laugh*  
  
[Place; Swampina]  
  
[Miyuki]  
*running through swamp*  
Must.. Get... Growth Flowers!!!!  
YEEEOOOOWWWWWW!!!  
*Alligator bites Miyuki and Miyuki runs faster  
  
[Place: Irk]  
[Red]  
Yeah but Nobody be crazy enough to do that.. except maybe you ZIM  
[ZIM]  
Yeah or some crazy robot named Gir being custom made for me right now!!!  
[Purple]  
And GIR is a gift for once you be a tallest!  
*The trio laughs somemore*   
  
[Planet: ???]  
  
[Miyuki]  
Listen I need a blue,crazy robot named GIR stat!  
[Irken Officer]  
Yes Ma'am!  
[Miyuki]  
(To herself) Maybe I could rule with ZIM ,hmm yes I'll go with that...  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Yeah! you still have time for the awards!  
Nothing today but on chapter 3 I will have arawds-- what you  
win is unknown! Now let's check on sneakyonfoota!  
---------------------------------------------------------  
[Place: Unknown, Last Seen: Unknown]  
  
*We see a dark shadow move quickly*  
[???]  
Omega- I see her...  
[????]  
Good... Sneakyonfoota- kill her, I must be the tallest!  
[Sneakyonfoota]  
Yes sir Omega  
*Sneakyonfoota changes his frequency on walkie-talkie*  
[Sneakyonfoota]  
Sargent, She is headed your way, prepare weapons  
[?????]  
Yessir General  
  
  
TO Be Continued....  
Oh I dunno.. that was short wasn't it????  
I promise that chapter 3 will be longer! 


End file.
